


Colors Bloom In Bed

by Nathan_Thorn



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathan_Thorn/pseuds/Nathan_Thorn
Summary: Ilia goes into a depressive episode after the Battle of Haven, and Ruby shows her crush how much she really deserves to be loved.
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 11





	Colors Bloom In Bed

Ilia was scared. She was alone again, after the Battle of Haven. She had curled up inside one of the student dorms, crying into one of the pillows. The voices, the demons inside her head kept telling her horrible things.

“You’re useless… you’re worthless… good for nothing… horrible friend… nobody loves you… nobody cares about you…” They practically screamed at her, draining any of her will to live or take care of herself. 

It was all she could do to stop herself from hurting herself again, or worse. It had been hours since she’d eaten but she didn’t really feel like being around people. Suddenly, she heard the door to the dorm open, and in walked Ruby, one of Blake’s teammates. 

“Ilia? Are you in here?” She asked, before spotting the girl curled up on the bed. “Ilia? What’s wrong?”

“Every... everything…” she said, collapsing into another fit of crying. “I just… it feels like nobody cares about me… I feel like I’m just… a burden on everyone… even you. You should be down enjoying the celebration with your friends, not up here with a moping Faunus you barely know.”

“Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself. If it wasn’t for you and Blake, we’d have been killed here. You saved our lives, and you’re definitely not a burden on any of us. In fact, if I’m being completely honest, I kinda sorta have a crush on you…” Ruby said, blushing.

“Me? R-really? No, there’s no way you’ve got a crush on me… look at me! I’m just an ugly faunus and you’re a pretty silver eyed huntress, you shouldn’t be dragging yourself down to be with the likes of me. Besides-“ Ruby cut off her self deprecation with a kiss, pushing Ilia down to lay flat on the bed.

“Please don’t talk about yourself like that. You’re a lovely person and my entire team owes their lives to you and Blake. Let me try to repay the favor,” Ruby said, kissing Ilia again. She started slow and gentle, before moving down Ilia’s neck, kissing her neck and leaving hickeys on it. 

“You’re a beautiful person-“  _ kiss  _ “and you deserve to be-“  _ smooch  _ “loved and cared for.” Ruby kissed her again, leaving a lipstick mark on her cheek. “You’re a good, amazing, beautiful woman, Ilia.”

Ilia blushed, her skin turning different shades of purple and red around the hickeys, the rest of it slowly fading to blend in with her surroundings, besides her scales, which matched her bright pink blush.

“Ruby, this feels… weird. Not wrong, but weird… so many conflicting emotions. My mind is telling me I’m a horrible person but you’re telling me I’m a good person… I want to believe you but it’s just… so hard to wrap my mind around being cared for. I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to be sorry, Ilia. You’ve been mistreated your whole life, and you’ve finally got someone who cares about you. If anything, I’m sorry nobody was here for you sooner. You deserve so much more than what you’ve gotten…” Ruby wrapped her arms around Ilia tightly, nuzzling into her neck as she hugged the beautiful faunus.

Ilia hugged her back, breaking down into tears and sobbing into Ruby’s shoulder. “R-really? You… you don’t know how much I needed to hear that,” Ilia chokes out between sobs. Ruby simply held Ilia in her arms, letting her cry into her shoulder. 

Ilia felt Ruby caressing her face, stroking her cheek with her thumb. “You know, I don’t like it when you cry. But you do look kinda pretty,” Ruby said, snuggling into her. 

Ilia couldn’t think of anything to say, her scales turning bright pink as she blushed. “Th-thanks…” she stammered out, skin rippling with colors. “Do you… do you wanna kiss me again?” Ilia asked, nervously.

Ruby answered her with a passionate kiss, pinning her back against the bed as she made out with the faunus. After a few moments of their tongues exploring each other’s mouths, they broke apart for air. “Is that a good enough answer?” 

Ilia responded with another kiss, pulling the smaller girl down into another heated make out session. While they made out, Ruby’s hands wandered, rubbing Ilia’s sensitive breasts with her hand, while her other hand dragged itself down her back gently, before settling on Ilia’s soft, round ass. 

“Mmm… do you wanna try taking some of this off, Ruby?” Ilia teased, skin fading between bright pink and passionate reds and purples. 

“Gladly, Ilia. I wanna show you just how much you deserve to be loved,” she said, before kissing her neck again, leaving a dark hickey on her neck again. Ruby’s hands slipped under Ilia’s shirt, pulling it up and over her head, before tossing it onto the floor. Beneath it, she only wore a thin blue bra, and her skintight pants did little for her modesty.

“Well, now we’re not exactly even,” Ilia joked, tugging at the strings of Ruby’s corset. Ruby saw where she was going and had her corset and shirt off quickly, followed by her pants, leaving her in just her hot pink bra and soft orange panties. 

Ilia bit her lip as she looked up and down Ruby’s nubile form, her pussy slowly growing wet with arousal as the small girl stripped for her. Ruby was suddenly back on top of her, teasingly running a finger beneath Ilia’s pants, fiddling with the hem of her panties. Her own orange ones were clearly soaked with arousal, and Ilia was shocked by this. She wasn’t that hot, was she?

“You’re so sexy, Ilia~” Ruby moaned, planting kisses on her bare stomach and cleavage. “I want to make you feel good~”

“Then help me with these pants~” she said, as she reached behind herself and unclipped her bra. Ruby, meanwhile, dragged down Ilia’s pants, leaving her in just the loose bra and soaked pink panties. 

“Ooh, pink… my favorite color~” Ruby said, rubbing Ilia’s soaked pussy through the thin fabric. She reached up and tossed Ilia’s bra to the floor, before being mesmerized by her beautiful, colorful breasts. She began rubbing her own pussy absentmindedly as she began to lick and suck Ilia’s tits, leaving hickeys in the most sensitive areas. 

“Mmm… take off yours too, Ruby. I don’t wanna be the only topless one here~” Ilia teased, as the horny girl made love to her tits. Ruby quickly complied, letting her bra flutter to the ground as she pressed her body into Ilia’s, feeling her toned stomach against her tits as she continued to kiss and lick at Ilia’s bust. 

Ilia’s hands moved over Ruby’s body, massaging her breasts before moving farther down, rubbing Ruby’s soaked panties. She slowly slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of Ruby’s panties, pulling them down and rubbing Ruby’s exposed, soaked clit. 

Ruby moaned into Ilia’s tits, the fingers on her clit feeling like magic. She began to grind herself against Ilia’s hand, moaning as she reached up and pulled herself higher, making out with Ilia again. Their soft breasts rubbed against each other, stomachs pressed together softly as they kissed. Ruby’s hand found its way inside Ilia’s panties, rubbing the chameleon’s wet folds.

Ilia moaned into the shared kiss, her long tongue wrapping itself around Ruby’s own human tongue. She began grinding up into Ruby’s hand, still maintaining the passionate kiss. She reached down and peeled her soaked panties off, leaving them around her ankles. She wrapped her arms around Ruby, one hand holding her head and the other one trailing down to the smaller girl’s small, firm ass. 

Ilia groped her ass softly, feeling the toned muscles beneath it. Her fingers stroked Ruby’s soft skin, brushing against her tight hole. Ruby moaned as she brushed it, shuddering with arousal. 

She finally broke away from the kiss, gasping for breath. “That was… incredible~” Ruby said, still pinning Ilia to the bed. “That tongue of yours… gods I’ve got so many ideas…”

“Oh? Why don’t you show me what you want me to do?” Ilia teased, skin purple and red with passion. 

“For starters, I really wanna know how that tongue would feel inside me~” Ruby said, eager for more pleasure. She turned around on top of Ilia, planting her pussy on Ilia’s face. “Eat me out, sexy~” 

Ilia complied quickly, her long tongue slowly entering Ruby’s wet hole, exploring every inch of her pussy. Ruby moaned as she felt Ilia’s tongue enter her, before leaning forward and beginning to eat out Ilia. Before long it became a cycle of passion, Ruby’s moans teasing Ilia’s pussy, making Ilia moan into Ruby’s pussy, leading to a feedback loop of pleasure.

Ruby’s pussy began to clench around Ilia’s tongue, and she suddenly stopped licking, instead pulling her tongue out slowly. Ruby moaned as Ilia’s tongue dragged against her most sensitive parts, her hot breath like heaven on Ilia’s pussy.

Ilia knew Ruby was close, she could feel it in her desperate moans and clenching pussy. She finished dragging her long tongue from Ruby’s pussy, before preparing to finish her off.

She grabbed Ruby’s ass firmly, pinning it to her face as she rammed her entire tongue into her tight pussy. Ilia began vigorously eating Ruby out, tongue dragging over all her sensitive spots. Ruby screamed with pleasure, bucking her hips but not escaping Ilia’s firm grip on her toned ass. 

Her orgasm went on for half a minute before she came down from the high, smiling dumbly as she basked in the post-orgasm glow. Ilia, meanwhile, continued to eat her out, though not as quickly as before. 

“Fuck… Ilia… that was amazing~” she moaned, utterly satisfied. She got up and turned around, seeing Ilia’s red face covered in her girlcum. “How can I return the favor?” Ruby asked seductively.

“Spread your legs and scissor me until I cum~” she said, panting from the effort of eating Ruby out. Ruby followed her orders, spreading her legs and planting her pussy against Ilia’s wet folds. She began to hump against Ilia’s pussy, their wet cunts rubbing together as they made love.

Before long, Ilia was moaning and close to orgasm, tongue lolling out of her mouth as Ruby scissored her. She reached out and grabbed Ruby’s head, bringing her in for a passionate kiss as she came, pussy soaked with girlcum as she kept her lips locked with Ruby’s.

Ilia slowly came down from her orgasmic high and broke off the kiss, laying back down on the now sweat and cum soaked bed. “Gods, Ruby… that was amazing. Thank you. For everything.”  


“We’re not done yet, sexy~” Ruby replied. “We should get cleaned up, I’ll let you shower while I take these sheets down to the laundry. I’ll join you when I’m done~” Ruby said, shaking her hips as she walked away with the bedsheets, as Ilia limped towards the showers, her legs weak from the powerful orgasm.


End file.
